Ink and Blood
by Gwem
Summary: Essentially a collection of letters to and from Minas Tirith during the War of the Ring. Read and review, please!
1. Setting the Stage

Author's Note: This is an OC story, featuring my character (Nunquernaeregiel), who is an elf living in Minas Tirith. The story (as you can tell from the title) is told in the form of letters, written back and forth from Nunquernaeregiel and her friends and family. It's my first LOTR fic- please read and review!

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. Blah.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dear Nuquernaeregiel

I pray that this letter reaches you before they do. They are coming, Nuquernaeregiel. You know of whom I speak . But do not despair; there are friends coming for you. Galenrambaion and Brildurion have both insisted, and Dunlothion and Galennolewen are attending on business with the others. Don''t let them take you, my daughter. Let Brildurion and Galenrambaion help you, trust them. They know no evil. Dunlothion and Galennolewen you know, but they may not prove to be helpful. Reply with advice or news whenever possible.

Your loving father,

Telpegonion

  
  


***

  
  


Dear father Telpegonion,

I hope that my letter finds you in excellent health and state of mind. By now almost everyone has heard of the coming of the Fellowship of the Ring, but this matter is only spoken of in the softest of whispers. I am writing to ask you of merely one thing- has the Fellowship visited Mirkwood? Prince Legolas promised to try. He is now part of the Fellowship, and as they are rumoured to be near the southern border of Mirkwood, I thought I would inquire. Please reply as soon as seems fit; the Fellowship will be a while before reaching Minas Tirith. Bid my greetings to King Thranduil, Niirnaiel, Galennolewen, Dunlothion, Gelenrambaion, Brildunion and mother Nuquernaerwen. 

Elen Sila Lumen Omentielvo,

Nuquernaeregiel

  
  


***.

Dear Nuquernaeregiel, 

I write you with happy news- I am coming to Minas Tirith! My father announced it at breakfast this morning, and the preparations were made this evening- I will have left by the time this letter reaches you. I would travel alone, but for my brother Mirion- he insists on accompanying me. But, I fear I digress.

I expect you have heard about tell about the Fellowship of Isildur''s Bane. My cousin Legolas has left Mirkwood to join it. I last heard they were visiting with the Lady Galadriel, but it is hard to say. 

And again I am writing for no reason. I must leave now- I have heard there will be orcs on the road and I must be prepared. I shall write again, and if not, we will meet again soon in Minas Tirith.

Your friend, 

Niirnaiel of Mirkwood.

  
  


***

  
  


Dear Nuquernaeregiel,

I am truly pleased that you have considered writing, although that was most certainly your intention. To my knowledge the Fellowship has indeed not visited Mirkwood. King Thranduil could never keep such an event so quiet, so I could cautiously tell you that no, the Fellowship is and has not been here.

The King had some problems this morning with the woodmen who inhabit the South-Western border of Mirkwood. May I pray that everything is well and pleasurable for you there in Minas Tirith.

Your beloved Father,

Telpegonion


	2. The Affairs of Wizards

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Solmath 24 3019

  
  


Dear Father Telpegonion, 

  
  


I greatly wish to see you in person to thank you for all your information. I have received a letter from Niirnaiel regarding her journey to Minas Tirith here with me. I pray that you are not responsible for her delay. She promised to come late last Solmath but was unexpectedly delayed. Her father is most certainly not willing seeing she is Prince Legolas' cousin. Speaking of which Prince Legolas has promised (as I mentioned briefly before) a little meeting, preferably near Minas Tirith. He mentioned something of extreme importance. In the mean time I pray that everything is well and comfortable in Mirkwood.

  
  


Elen Sila Lumenn' Omentielvo.

  
  


Nuquernaeregiel

  
  


***

  
  


Solmath 26 3019 

  
  


Dear Niirnaiel

  
  


Events that concern a great part of Middle-Earth have brought me to write this letter. Yesterday Theodred son of Theoden was slain, though the details of which I have not been informed of. In the evening word was brought that there came a battle at the fords of Isen, though again the details are unsure here in Minas Tirith. A messenger has spoken of Ents of Fangorn, though they are just rumours. But there is greater news to be told- some time after noon, the sound of Boromir's horn was heard. His brother Faramir was extremely concerned, for the great horn is only used in times of need and help. As you will know, Boromir is/was part of the Fellowship of the Ring, so they may not be as far off as we think. So end the day's news. As always, I trust everything goes well in Mirkwood. 

  
  


Nuquernaeregiel.

  
  


P.S. You must not breathe a word of what I am about to tell you- Eomer, the sister- son of the King of Rohan will begin orc hunting near Fangorn forest tomorrow. He has entrusted this information in me only because I need to know as much as possible about the Fellowship and their surroundings.

  
  
  
  


***

  
  


28 Solmath 3019

  
  


Dear Nunquernaeregiel

  
  


We set out from Mirkwood the day I received your letter- it is thanks only to a traveling messenger that I am able to send this back. The news of Ents excites me, and so my brother and I have decided to take the longer journey through Fangorn in the hope we may see some. (Aah, I sound like an apprentice on her first time out of Mirkwood! It has truly been a long time.) 

It is grave news indeed about Theodred- we met, on one occasion, and he would have made a wonderful king, indeed. But more perilous still is the sounding of the Horn of Gondor. If the Fellowship is already in such peril, before they even reach the edge of Mordor, it does not bode well for the quest. . .I worry that Lord Elrond made the wrong decision in choosing Men and Dwarves to accompany the bearer of Isildur's Bane. And Eomer leaving his kingdom to hunt orcs. . .that Theoden would allow him such freedom. . . As usual, all is well in Mirkwood, and I shall be in Minas Tirith by the next full moon.

  
  


Niirnaiel


	3. The Book of Hours

Disclaimer: Own Lord of the Rings I do not. Happy?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
An entry from the Mirkwood Book of Hours, telling of the recent events in Gondor and the elven kingdoms.  
  
  
  
Father Telpegonion, advisor to the King of Mirkwood has begun to write to his daughter Nunquernaeregiel, who is living in Minas Tirith. Niirnaiel, Nuquernaeregiel's best friend and cousin of Legolas has left Mirkwood for Minas Tirith with her brother, Terethnaion. They have chosen to take a detour through Fangorn forest in the hopes of seeing some Ents. The battles at the Fords of Isen have begun, and Boromir's horn was heard in Minas Tirith. Eomer has begun his orc hunting mission, and Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli are searching for their two hobbit companions.  
  
This entry was compiled by Culwathion, scribe to Thranduil King of Mirkwood. 


	4. Many Happenings

Disclaimer: I do not own lotr  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rathe 2 3019  
  
Dear Father  
  
Yesterday, Faramir left Minas Tirith on an errand to Ithilien. I was truly sorry to see him go. His intentions in doing so were unclear, but I spoke to one of his chamberers and I believe it is on the subject of his brother.  
  
  
  
Have you received a letter or message from Niirnaiel? It is several days since she had written, and I fear she has fallen into some danger. I worry not about the dangers of the forest- she is old enough to take care of herself, after all- but Fangorn runs too close to Isengard for my liking. I will not rest easily until I have news of this, Father. Please send a letter the day you receive this one. I remain,  
  
Your loving daughter,  
  
Nuquernaeregiel  
  
  
  
  
  
Rathe 5 3019  
  
Dear Nuquernairegiel  
  
I hear that Gandalf the White has rejoined Aragorn, Son of Aragorn, Prince Legolas, son of Thranduil, and a dwarf. They are currently residing in Edoras, where Gandalf has healed Theoden of Wormtongue's poison. The day your letter was sent, the second battle of the Fords of Isen begun. I fear we will loose many a life before this war is over.  
  
On the third, King Theoden took a host and retreated to Helm's Deep- thus, the battle of Hornberg began. Isengard has fallen by the hands of the Ents, so I do not fear for your friend. Saruman is still rumoured to be patrolling the area, however, so when next you write her, tell her of the news.  
  
Lady Elanor of Mirkwood was married yesterday.  
  
I have told you all that is going on in Mirkwood, but what of you in Minas Tirith? Write soon, my daughter, and tell me of your own news. Kings and battles shape the fate of the world, but this father's fate rests on his daughter.  
  
Elen Sila Lumenn' Omentielvo  
  
Telpegonion  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: IF you read this, please review. 


End file.
